Technical Field
The present invention relates to a container, a containing device and a method for taking out a contained product, and in particular to a container and a containing device from which a contained product is taken out conveniently, quickly and quantitatively, and a method for taking out a contained product in a container.
Related Art
In daily life, people may use many liquids or pastes, such as washing liquids, sterilizing liquids, shampoos, body washes, toothpastes, soy, vinegar, salad dressing, honey, edible oil and liquid medicines. Containers containing these liquids or pastes are mostly disposable articles, which often only pay attention to labeling and beautiful effects but pay little attention to how to conveniently take out the contained products, and an inverted toppling method and a method for taking out by a pressing pump are commonly used. Problems existing in the inverted toppling method have been fully described in other literatures, for example, the method cannot determine the quantity, is easy to pollute or waste the contained product, is inconvenient in use, or is prone to oxidation in contact with the air; methods for taking out hand sanitizer and shampoos and some simple transformed taking-out methods also have some disadvantages:
1. The amount of a liquid taken out by using a pressing pump cannot be controlled precisely. A force generated by downward press of a pressing device is not constant, so the amount of the liquid taken out often can only be measured with the number of presses, and the amount of the liquid taken out cannot be controlled precisely.
2. Viscosity and consistency of the liquid taken out cannot be too high. The pressure drop of the pressing device is big, if viscosity and consistency of the liquid are too high, the liquid cannot be sucked to a high level and cannot be taken out; it is less conducive to further forming spray or foam by the contained product.
3. The manufacturing cost is high. The pressing device has a complex structure, two check valves are generally required, which need to be produced and assembled separately, necessary parts such as container walls are not utilized, and thus the manufacturing cost is high.
4. Continuous taking-out is impossible. The pressing device can only take out a contained product in a limited space near a straw outlet each time, after the contained product in the space is taken out, another contained product can be taken out only after being inhaled from the container below, and thus the liquid can only be taken out in small volume and intermittently, and continuous taking-out is impossible.
A simple and practical container is required in people's life, so that each taking-out can be controlled at will and less affected by the outside air or impurities.